


Harsh Kisses

by existingcourage



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom!Dan, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, University AU, danisnotonfire - Freeform, existingcourage, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existingcourage/pseuds/existingcourage
Summary: After weeks of being apart, Dan comes home to a sexually frustrated Phil who wants nothing but Dan’s lips on his.





	Harsh Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What are boundaries?

“Phil, we can’t-”

Dan’s breaths grew heavy and uneven, the noise from downstairs drowning out his shaky words. Phil smirked as he pushed Dan playfully onto the nearby duvet. His hands slowly traveling down Dan’s arched body.

“Come on Dan, I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

“Our friends… they’re all downstairs…they’ll hear us.”

“No, they’ll hear you.”

Dan snaked his arms around Phil’s neck, he couldn’t help himself when they were alone. College seemed like hell without Phil’s arm wrapped around his waist. There were nights where Dan would watch Phil’s videos just to sleep or settle his controlling urges, and it was the same for Phil. 

“Dan, I really missed you. Most nights I couldn’t sleep.”

Dan stared into the oceans which were his lover’s eyes. Gold lining caressed the gentle blue waters, as they consumed Dan’s beauty. Phil was so terribly in love with the young boy. He loved how his hands fit the slight curve of Dan’s back. Their bodies were like puzzle pieces; they knew each other’s sensitive spots and longing pleasures like the back of their interlocked hands.

Phil slipped his hands under Dan’s shirt, sending goosebumps down the younger boy’s chest and abdomen. Dan sucked in a sharp breath his fingers finding their way to Phil’s messy bed hair. He tugged lightly, his hands shaking as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“…we…can’t.”

Phil harshly maneuvered his soft, plump lips onto Dan’s chapped ones. He smirked into the kiss, as Dan’s thighs shook slightly under him. Phil pressed down on Dan’s chest to keep the younger boy from arching his back.

Dan laughed to himself. He knew what arching his back did to his boyfriend. One little move could have Phil begging for more than just rough kisses and wandering hands. In seconds Dan could drive Phil insane.

The music downstairs died down, there was a sudden knock at the door. Phil lowered his head in defeat. Of course, this would happen the second he stole Dan for himself. His lips ached in impatient agony, as Dan slipped from under him, blush spread across his cheeks.

He watched as Dan approached the door, hair disheveled and clothes basically falling off his body. The way he looked made Phil want to push him down and have complete control. 

Dan, on the other hand, felt extremely anxious. He rushed to smooth the creases in his jeans and fix his fringe before Phil calming walked over to him and held his face.

“Bear,” Phil smirked, “You look beautiful.”

“No, we don’t! We totally look guilty! My lips are swollen and you’re totally peaking.”

Phil stifled a laugh as he grabbed Dan’s waist and proceeded to answer the door. Dan struggled against Phil’s embrace, but eventually gave in, moving aside and opening the door.

There Chris stood, with his hands in his pockets, blush spread across his face. He kept his face hidden by his hair and reluctantly threw a small box towards Dan.

“Uh…I’m pretty sure these belong to you. I’m sorry if I…” He gestured towards Phil’s messy bed and sheets, “interrupted something important.”

“What is-”

“People are starting to leave, It’s getting late, I just wanted to say hi before uh, I left. Okay, bye." 

He stumbled away from the couple and down the stairs. Dan examined the small box in his hands and instinctively threw it towards Phil.

"They’re condoms!”

“…yeah. About those…”

Dan pouted childishly as he pushed Phil away. His expression was that of a disturbed child who just learned about straight sex. “You are in serious trouble, Lester,” Phil smirked to himself before pulling Dan’s torso against his, his hands dangerously close to Dan’s thighs.

“Oh, am I?”

Dan ignored Phil’s lustful tone.

“You sure are.”

Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s neck and kissed harshly.

“Prove it, Howell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check me out! Tumblr: @existingcourage


End file.
